


Be my Valentine

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: Tom asks his neighbor to go out to dinner with him on Valentine’s Day, even though he knows she dislikes the holiday.Maybe Tom can change that





	

'Hey, let’s go out to and grab a bite. I’ve been dying to try that new place down on Grand street’ Tom said as they sat on his couch and watched TV.  
   
‘No way!!’  
   
‘Why not?’  
  
'You do know it’s Valentine’s Day, right? It’s probably going to be swamped with _lovey-dovey_ couples!’  
   
'Yeah I know. I just thought it would be nice to go out and do something instead of sitting around my apartment like I did last year’  
   
‘You can go if you want, but I’m not setting foot in _any_ restaurant today.  
   
‘Nah…. I don’t want to go alone’ Tom replied as he looked back at the TV. After about 20 minutes of silence Tom asked her another question, ‘So, why do you hate Valentine’s Day?’  
   
'I don’t _hate_ Valentines Day. I hate the fact that it’s become so commercialized and that people think you _have_ to spend hundreds of dollars on candy and cards and flowers and stuffed animals! It’s ridiculous! I worked in a grocery store in collage and every year as it got closer to Valentine’s Day the prices on Roses would go up. On February 10 th they might have been like $12.99 for a dozen, and then by Valentine’s Day they would be over $25!! For the same damn flowers!’ 

‘You know, I’ve never noticed that before’      
   
‘Oh! And the fact that everywhere you go they’re shoving love down your throats!!’

‘Now you hate love?’  
  
‘No, of course not. I just see all the happy couples having a great time and I….. I just…. I miss having that’ Abby said as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt ‘Don’t get me wrong, I don’t miss Tony _at all_ , but sometimes I do miss being in a relationship. I mean, I like doing some things alone, but there are other things that make me feel really….. _Lonely_ ’  
   
‘Such as?’  
   
‘Well, I _hate_ going to bed alone, crawling into that cold bed and laying there listening to the silence as you try to fall asleep’ Abby grabbed the throw pillow beside her and hugged it to her chest ‘I love the feeling of someone lying beside me, our legs tangled together, just lying there and talking about the day as we fall asleep. Waking up with a nice strong chest pressed against my back, and an arm wrapped around me, feeling his breath on my neck. I also miss the feeling of someone just holding my hand in his and running his thumb over my skin’  
   
‘That does sound nice’ he finally said after a few moments of silence.  
   
‘Yeah….’ Abby said with a deep sigh  
   
‘So… Dinner?’  
   
Abby looked over at Tom, he had a sweet smile on his face and his eyes seemed to be sparkling more then they usually did, she had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him. She had always had a bit crush on him from the moment they met a few years ago, but they were both with other people then. Even after they both became single she decided not to pursue anything, not wanting to hurt their friendship in any way.  
   
‘Ugh! Okay. But I’m not wearing my sweats. Give me a few minutes change, okay?’  
   
‘Yeah. How about I pick you up at 6:30? That gives you an hour  
   
‘Sounds good’  
   
Abby stood and headed back to her apartment, when she went to open it she found it was locked and she didn’t have her key with her, she turned to go back and ask Tom for the one he had and found him right behind her, already holding it out to her  
   
‘You really need to start wearing your key around your neck’  
   
‘Why should I do that when I have you as my _keeper of the key!?_ ’ she replied with a giggle as she unlocked her door and handed it back to him  
   
Tom laughed and headed back to his apartment, ‘See you soon’  
   
Tom knocked on Abby’s door right at 6:30p, when she opened the door the sight of him in his suit took her breath away, she had never seen him in a suit before. Where he worked was casual and he mostly wore Jeans and tees, which he also looked great in,  
   
‘Wow, Tom, you look…. amazing’  
   
‘Thanks, so do you’ Tom replied with a smile that made her go weak in the knees  
   
‘No, this dress is so old. But it’s the only one that didn’t need to be ironed’  
   
Tom laughed and Abby grabbed her purse and jacket and they headed to the restaurant. Tom let her off in front and went to park his car. Abby looked through the window and saw how busy it was inside, and just how many people were waiting and was kind of hoping the wait time was too long and Tom was too hungry to stand around for a table. She didn’t notice Tom had walked up beside her  
   
‘Ready?’ he asked as he headed for the door, Abby nodded and walked in with him  
‘Happy Valentine’s Day, welcome to The Grape Leaf. We currently have a 70 minute wait time’ the hostess said, without even looking up from the seating chart in front of her  
   
‘Actually, I have a reservation, Hiddleston’  
   
All through dinner the two talked and laughed and had a great time. Abby even flirted with him a bit, she tried not too but she just couldn’t help herself. There was just something about this man that she was extremely attracted to. She didn’t know if it was his sense of humor and intellect, his floofy blonde hair, his amazing blue eyes, or the sexy stubble he always seemed to be sporting. Even though she was having a great time with him she couldn’t help but wonder how he was able to get a reservation so quickly on Valentine’s Day, after they ordered dessert she decided to ask him about it  
   
‘You really lucked out with that reservation tonight. Did you call as soon as I left your apartment or something?’  
   
‘Um, no, I actually made it about 3 weeks ago’ Tom replied as he took a sip of his drink  
   
‘Ahhh…. Ok’ Abby said softly, a slight look of disappointment crossed her face and she sat back in her chair, dropping her hands to her lap to fiddle with her napkin  
   
‘Why the face?’  
   
‘I just…. I get it’  
   
‘You get what?’  
   
‘That you made the reservation with the intention of bringing someone else and she either canceled on you at the last minute or turned you down, so you asked me as a….. back-up’  
   
‘That’s not what happened at all’  
   
‘Sure, Tom’  
   
‘It’s not! Abby, I-’  
   
‘Look, I’m sorry you had to waste your Valentine’s Day with me, but don’t make me your back-up plan when some chick bales on you’ Abby spat quietly, trying hard not to cry or draw attention to them. She then opened her purse, pulled some money out of her wallet and set it on the table, ‘Let me know if I owe you anymore for dinner. Good night, Tom’  
   
With that she stood and headed toward the door, not giving Tom the chance to respond. She pulled on her jacket and started walking in the opposite direction of her apartment. She didn’t want to go home yet so she just walked away as quickly as she could before Tom could come out of the restaurant and follow her to give some lame excuse.  
   
Abby walked for a little over an hour before finally heading home, she decided to walk up the 5 flights of stairs rather than take the elevator since it would cause her to walk past Tom’s apartment. As she stood outside her door she looked down the hall toward Tom’s, debating on whether or not to go apologize for her outburst and give him a chance to explain himself, but she decided against it. She rummaged through her purse and the pockets of her coat but couldn’t find her keys, she let out a deep sigh as she again looked toward Tom’s door, knowing that he had one.  
   
She walked toward Tom’s apartment and knocked on the door, a few seconds went by and he didn’t answer so she knocked a second time. When there was still no answer she turned the knob and was surprised that the door opened, she pushed the door open slowly and peeked in, it was dark inside. She knew he kept his keys hanging on a hook near the kitchen and carefully made her way through the dark apartment, just as she reached for her key a light flicked on behind her. She let of a soft sigh before turning around and saw Tom standing next to the lamp by the door, his hands pushed into the pockets of his trousers, just looking at her. Abby turned back toward the kitchen and grabbed her key before again turning to face Tom,  
   
‘Hello darling’ Tom said, a soft smile on his lips ‘You left before I had a chance to explain myself’  
   
‘I don’t want to hear any excuses Tom’ she said as she marched toward the door, trying to avoid eye contact, she knew if she looked into his eyes she would just melt and forgive him for anything he might say ‘And I meant what I said earlier, I don’t want to be your bac…..’  
   
Before she could finish what she was saying Tom placed his hands on her face and pressed his lips against hers. Abby dropped her keys and purse to the floor and placed her hands on his chest with the intention to push him away, but when Tom his tongue into her mouth she let of a soft moan at the feel of his tongue against hers. She felt her knees go weak and ran her hands down his chest to his waist, gripping his shirt tightly and pulling him closer. When the kiss broke Tom rested his forehead against hers  
   
‘You are _not_ a backup plan Abby’ Tom whispered, he then lifted his head and looked into her eyes ‘I made those reservations 3 weeks ago in the hopes that in that time I would _finally_ work up the guts to ask you out on a proper date. But the closer it got, the more I chickened out, so when we were sitting on the couch earlier I just thought I’d ask you, like it was just a last minute idea’  
   
‘You….. You’ve been trying to ask me out….. for the last 3 weeks?’ Abby asked softly as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, Tom brought his hand up and used his thumb to wipe the tear from her cheek  
   
‘No, my darling, I’ve been trying to ask you out for the last _2 years_ ’  
   
‘Really?’  
   
‘Really’  
   
Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, Tom buried his face in her hair and ran his hands over her back. The two stood silent for a few minutes before he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered _‘Be my Valentine?’_  
   
Abby smiled and pressed a kiss to Tom’s lips as she reached for his tie, loosening it and pulling it off him. She then started undoing the buttons of his shirt, kissing his neck and collar bone softly. Tom let of a soft chuckle and smiled, he then slowly started pushing her jacket off her shoulders, she lowered her arms and let it drop to the floor with her purse and key.  
   
Tom kissed her again before she turned around and pulled her hair to the side, exposing her neck and the zipper of her dress to him. He lowered his mouth to her neck, gently licking and kissing her soft skin as he drew down her zipper slowly and slipped his hands into her dress, letting his fingers softly dance over her skin. Abby tugged at her dress and let it pool at her feet as Tom pulled her back against him, she could feel his hardness against her back and she rolled her hips slowly, making Tom hiss through his teeth at the feeling. He brought his hands up to her breasts and pulled the cups of her bra down before her started kneading her soft flesh in his large hands. He gently pinched and twisted one of her nipples as his other hand journeyed down her body, resting his hand over her sex, his fingers lightly stroking the damp crotch of her panties.  
   
Abby let out a soft moan as Tom’s fingers slipped past the elastic and stroked her sensitive folds, she let her head fall back against his shoulder and continued to roll her hips against his growing erection. Tom circled his middle finger over her clit quickly before plunging his fingers deep inside her, stroking her g-spot as she slipped a hand behind her back and started kneading him through his pants, she could feel herself getting close and her free hand gripped Tom’s arm tightly  
   
‘Tom….. I'm…. I'm….. _Oh god_ …..’ she panted as her knees started to go weak  
   
‘Yes, come baby….. come on my fingers’ Tom purred in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. Abby squeezed her thighs together and let out a loud moan as she clamped down on his fingers ‘Yes, baby…. Yes’  
   
Abby turned her head a little and Tom kissed her deeply before bringing his finger to his mouth, his eyes locked with hers as he put them in his mouth and slowly pulled them out  
   
‘Mmmm…… _delicious_ ….. just as I always thought you’d be’ he then traced his fingers over her lips before she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue over them.  
   
Abby turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her arms around her neck, Tom bent his knees and gripped her thighs, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her shoes fall to the floor as Tom carried her toward his bedroom without taking his lips from hers. He placed her on the bed and started to undo his belt and the closer on his trousers. Abby pushed his hands away and undid his pants herself, pushing them off his hips and letting them fall to the floor. Smiling up at him as his cock bobbed free, Tom toed off his shoes and socks, kicking them and his pants away.  
   
Abby ran her hands up his thighs before wrapping her fingers around his rock hard cock and stroking him slowly, making Tom let out a soft moan. She flicked her tongue over his sensitive head, tasting the salty precum spread across her tongue, Tom held his breath as Abby pursed her lips over the head of his cock and took him into her mouth, going deeper and deeper with each stroke of her lips, her tongue moving back and forth over the underside of his cock, feeling every vein and ridge  
   
‘Abby….. _fuck_ ….. your mouth feels….. so amazing’ Tom moaned as his head fell back  
   
Abby hummed a little and Tom moaned louder at the feel of the vibration against his cock and he started slowly rolling his hips. He brought his hand up and tangled it in her hair, giving it a gentle tug, making Abby moan against him. She popped off him with a smack and continued to stroke his cock and fondle his balls as she looked up at him,  
   
‘Tom…. I need you inside me’  
   
Tom growled and kissed her deeply as he crawled over her, moving further onto the bed and settling himself between her legs, his cock resting against her stomach. Tom lifted his head and smiled down at her before reaching over and opening the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a condom. He carefully opened it and rolled it down his length, he then ran his hand along her thigh before taking his cock in hand and pressing the head at her entrance. Abby closed her eyes and bit her lip as Tom slowly started pushing into her, loving the felling of him stretching her  
   
‘ _Fuck_ …… Abby, you feel so good’ Tom moaned as he started to roll his hips.  
   
Tom placed his hands on the mattress, propping himself over Abby and looking down between them to watch his cock sliding in and out of her. Abby placed her hands on his arms and gripped them tightly as he started to increase his speed and rut into her harder and faster. She moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm about to hit her and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back.  
   
‘Tom….. Fuck… Oh god… I’m…. So…. Close’ she panted as her nails dug into his skin.  
   
Tom dipped his head to a breast and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking to a harden peak and gently pulling it with his teeth as he moved a hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Abby’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as she came  
   
_‘Fuck! Yes!’_ Tom growled loudly at the felling of Abby’s cunt spasming around his cock  
   
Tom quickly wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his back, ‘Ride me baby! Ride my cock ’  
   
Abby sat up and placed her hands on his chest, her fingernails digging into his pecks as she began to bounce up and down on his cock. Abby could feel his fingers bruising her skin as his hands gripped her hips tightly, but she didn’t care, the only thing she cared about was the feel of his cock sliding deeper and deeper into her, a feeling she had wanted for so long. She moved her hands from his chest gripped his, guiding them to her breasts. Tom kneaded her supple flesh as he watched one of her hands move back down her body and start to rub her clit. She then looked back down at Tom and smiled as she rolled her hips faster, she grabbed one of his hands again and brought it to her neck, squeezing lightly  
   
‘Fuck baby… you are so….. amazing’ he panted as he watched her fingers swirl around her sensitive bundle of nerves, she let her head fall back as she came hard, her whole body shaking and her cunt gripping Tom so tightly it sent him over the edge.  
   
Tom roared loudly as he came, his cock twitching inside her. Abby kept rocking her hips slowly as she panted and looked down at Tom’s flushed face, she smiled at him and lowered her head, kissing him deeply. She felt him softening inside her and moved off him, laying on her stomach on the bed beside him. He stood and walked into the bathroom to discard the condom, as he walked back to the bed he couldn’t take his eyes off her body, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. When he crawled into bed with her he softly ran a finger down her spin and placed a kiss to she shoulder  
   
Abby looked into Tom’s eyes and smiled before letting out a soft giggle  
   
‘What’s so funny?’ Tom ask softy as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear  
   
‘I just….. I’ve wanted this for so long and….’  
   
Tom placed his hand on her cheek and smiled before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to her lips  
   
‘Me too’ he whispered ‘So. Do you still hate Valentines Day?’

‘I think I might start liking it a little more now’ Abby replied as she stared int Tom’s eyes and smiled ‘I….. I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier, for storming out of the restaurant like that’  
   
Tom smiled and let out a chuckle before jumping up and heading out of the room, Abby sat up and couldn’t help but stare at his bare ass as he walked away. When he came back he was carrying two small takeout boxes and two spoons, Tom handed her one of the boxes and spoons and sat back down on the bed beside her  
   
‘You got them to go?’  
   
‘Of course. I couldn’t leave chocolate mousse cheesecake and banana crème brulee there!’ Tom replied as he broke the sugary crust on his brulee and took a huge bite.  
   
Abby took a bite of her cheesecake and the then offered a bite to Tom, he moaned softly as the chocolate spread across his tongue. He then offered Abby a bite of his, but instead of taking the spoon into her mouth she took his dessert from him and set both of them on the night stand before straddling his hips and dipping her finger into the dish, getting a good dollop, and then ran her finger down his neck. She then extended her tongue and ran along the sweet banana custard on his skin, stopping just below his ear,  
   
_‘Delicious’_


End file.
